Kriss- A broken heart
by SelectionGirls
Summary: Everyone knows how Maxon and America feel after the Selection- In love. But does anyone know how Kriss feels?
1. Chapter 1

I never believed in love after the Selection.

I never _thought_ about love after the Selection, but maybe, just maybe, it could happen.

"Excuse me, miss..." The airline lady rattles on and on about something, interrupting my daydream. I don't listen. I just want to be home.

Typically, I am home, just at the airport- But I mean _home_ home, like smelling the aromas of dinner cooking or the laughter of your family. That is home. But I'm not looking forward to the hate, disgust, and anger heading my way. Earlier I've already gotten cursed at twice, for being not pretty enough and not being The One.

I head to the bagging area.

"Kriss?" I turn to my name and gasp. Is it who I think it is, or am I just imagining this?!

"MAXON?!" I practically scream. Maybe he's back for me! Maybe he's not in lov- Wait. Why are people staring at us like that?

He shrugs shyly and smiles. My heart melts. Yep, this is my Maxon.

Peeking behind him, I see no sign of America Singer. Err, Queen America.

 _Yes!_ My heart does a happy dance.

"Where's America?" I breathe. As soon as the words come out, I wish I could suck them back up.

He frowns. "Umm, who's that?" He looks so confused.

I laugh awkwardly. "Uh, your wife?"

He squints. "Hold on..." He reaches for my neck, inching closer...

"Maxon!" I scold, slapping his hand away.

He motions something to a lady. "SECURITY!" She screams.

I gasp. What happened? What did I do? Am I going to jail? Millions of questions circled my head, but no answers.

Two tall muscular men come over to us. "Name?" One demands.

"Uh, K-kKriss Ambers, sir." I shake. I'm absolutely terrified. I've never been called out by the security before.

"Hey!" Someone shouts, "She's one of the Selected!" I turn my head, giving myself away.

The security and the couple back away as people pile on top of me, demanding autographs.

"Sir," The man (obviously not Maxon) starts- "She was trying to kiss me!"

I gasp in shock. "Excuse me, man, but _you_ were reaching for my neck and leaning in, which is a romantic gesture, in case you didn't know." I shoot back at him, putting my hands on my hips.

They laugh. Like, all a sudden they burst our laughing, cracking up.

I walk away, disgusted. I've never gotten this mad before, but then again I've never been attacked by people demanding my autograph or women telling on me to security. This day has gone from bad to worst.

For two days, I have been traveling around Illea- Angles, Kent, Allens, Carolina, Clermont, Kent, Paloma, and so on. But I never found my heart escaping. I was still in love with Maxon. He invaded my dreams, and was always on the top of my head.

It was like I was his secret admirer- Except he knew I loved him. He _knows_ I love him! Yet even though I gave him my heart, he still picked Amerrica...

"Kriss?" I hear some one whisper. I don't look up this time. It's probably the brain washing moron again.

It wasn't until the person wiped my cheeks I realized I was crying. Trusting this person, I look up. I immediately jump up.

" _Celeste?! Elise?! Marlee?!_ " I scream with excitement. All the Selected were here! I go and look for Natalie, but then a sadly remember the rebels killed her last year. Last year, when I was the one supposed to marry Maxon.

They scream and jump up and down with me too.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask them.

"An airplane, duh!" Celeste rolls her eyes playfully. I laugh, and the others join in.

"Haahhahaah... Oh! They're here!" Emmica grabs Tuesday and they squeal together.

I turn to see who they are talking about... Only to see the one person I truly love,

 _Maxon._

"Maxon," I whisper. I see out of the corner of my eye America is peeking from behind him. Then I know, this is for real.

"Kriss!" America yells. She runs up to me and hugs me. I embrace her, then I go to greet Maxon. My hands are shaking.

"Kriss?" Maxon asks.

"Maxon."

He grabs me, and I squeeze him. A few tears run down my cheek, and I wipe them off. America gives me a sad smile, knowing. I give her a weak smile back, letting go of Maxon. He walks off to greet the rest of the Selected.

I brush my hands on my pants, just sanding there with America. I feel awkward, and finally I find my voice and speak.

"America," I whisper.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I need to go." I reply, looking up.

"Ok. Go say bye to Maxon." America insists. I think she says more, but my heart pounding in my chest blocks out her voice.

"Maxon," I hug him again.

"Kriss, I still have feelings for you, but the ones for America are stronger. I still love you." He whispers in my ear.

I feel a tingly feeling. I run home, sobbing, because I'm hurting too much to say goodbye to anyone else. I still love Maxon deeply, and he says he has feelings for me still... Isn't that enough? NO. I want Maxon. I _need_ Maxon. I won the Selection, but Maxon changed his mind all a sudden. We were in the Great Room, ready to announce our engagement, but the rebels attacked. I was slapped in the face, and the worst part was Maxon stayed with America. I love you, I really do, Maxon, take me! Yeah, sure America knows I'm a rebel. That didn't hurt Maxon when he found out. He simply just smiled and kissed me.

When I get home, Papa is cooking dinner.

"How was the trip to the airport?" Papa asks.

"Umm, interesting," I reply. Nothing will describe today.

"Well, I got a call from the palace. They want you over," Papa announces.

I gasp. "Really?" I ask.

"Really," He smiles. "Now, go get your stuff. Meet down here when you're ready!"

I run up to my room, already throwing things into my suitcase. Maxon loves me again! YES!

But them a thought comes to mind- Today is they're anniversary. _That's_ why the Selected were at the airport today. They were waiting for me. The thought crushed me.

I'm no longer happy. I head downstairs slowly.

"Kriss!" Papa hollers. "The limo is here!"

I grunt in reply. Papa notices my change of moods and leaves me alone.

"Bye Papa," I manage to say.

He looks sad for me. He gives me a hug and murmurers in my ear, "You're always going to be a queen for us, Kriss. Keep that in mind." He turns and leaves.

I do keep that in mind. I'm sure my parents are happy I even got in the Selection.

When I arrive back at the airport, everyone's waiting for me.

"Kriss!" Elise scolds me, "You were supposed to stay here! We were going to go straight back to the castle."

I look down at my feet. "I, uh, I'm, uh, um." I can feel tears rising.

"It's OK. We understand. You 're just tired from traveling." Celeste says quickly.

I smile up at her. I can always count on Celeste. Ever sense the Elite (Or at least the four of us), we could always count on Celeste to have our backs. It was part of our sister bond.

Maxon clears his throat. "Well, Kriss, I'm sure the Selected, my beautiful wife" -He winks at America- "and I are sorry you are jet-lagged." I have a feeling he was going to say something else, like "Are you OK?" Or "Is is too bad?" but he was too busy fussing over his 'beautiful wife'.

I clear my throat, alerting them that they aren't alone.

He nods at us. "Do you ladies have your luggage?" He asks us. He then glances past us, his expression changing.

We smile and hold up our bags.

He forces a smile. America looks pained. What is up with everybody?

I glance over only to see Celeste is wearing the same expression as me. as we start to walk, I run up to her.

"Celeste!" I whisper.

"What?" She whispers back. waving at someone.

I smack her. Celeste whirls around, a shocked expression on her face. Even I gasp at myself.

"Oh, my gosh... Celeste, I'm so sorry... I have no idea what's gotten in me these past few days."

Celeste gives me a sad smile. "Oh, Kriss, Maxon only has been married a few years. I'm sure you still feel hurt and heartbroken. Sad, too." She bites her lip, indicating she might be talking about herself. "But trust me," She looks up at me again. "I'm sure half the girls here feel the same as you."

She smiles at me one more time before heading over to Anna. We're already at the bording line, so I wave her off.

We get on the airplane. I instantly notice one thing- It's two to a spot. And Maxon is sitting alone.

My heart does a happy dance and my mood rises. Here's my chance!

"Maxon," I coo, sliding into the seat, a _little_ too close.

An unreadable expression travels across his face. "Ah, Kriss. It's a wonder." He says this very plainly, but I take no mind to that. I'm too lost in him to notice. He just stares straight forward.

"Ma- Oh! Kriss!" I turn to see America. It sounded like she expected just Maxon here. I mean, she should of been quicker! What girl wouldn't hesitate to snag a seat next to the most handsomest, funniest, adorablest... Ahhhh... Oh, the king. I mean, seriously!

"Oh, Kriss, did you not see the sign? This is the place for the king and queen only," America says gently.

I look up, and sure enough there is a sign with the words,

 ** _King & Queen Chambers- _**

**_Do not enter!_**

I feel my cheeks redden. I feel so stupid. How did I not notice this?

I slide out of the seat without hesitation. Luckily, I find a open seat not far away. I quickly sit down, trying to forget what just happened.

"Kriss!" I glance to my right. Elise is standing there, her beautiful red silk dress softening her face. Even her hair seems brighter somehow.

"Hi Elise! Nice dress," I point to it. She poses, beaming. I crack a smile. It's the least I can do right now.

"So," She says excidedly, sliding into the open seat next to me, "I got married last month!"

So that's why she seemed perky. Happy and hopeful- Just like I used to be. "Cool!" I try to sound happy, but Elise can see through it.

"Kriss," She whispers, "Have you found true love?"

It was that sentence that threw me off. I open my mouth to say, _"Well, Elise, you've been gone longer then me. I couldn't of found so soon."_ But I'm not mean. I'm Kriss Ambers, for goodness sake. Some people I know say even my name sounds like I'm cheerful.

"I'm happy for you, Elise, that's all." I turn my direction to the window.

I don't know when she left, but she did. I have no idea why she left, but she _did._ She left me in my sadness and misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**M** axon loves America. A lot. So much that he decided to name a city -and a beach!-after her.

If only I was America. Sigh...

 _RING! RING!_ "Hello?" I ask.

"Kriss? Is that you? This is Elise!" Elise yells excitedly.

"Elise?! Hey!" I giggle. I can't believe Elise is calling me; She is closer to Natalie than anyone. And plus she's super busy!

"Haha. Sorry if I interrupted anything," She says. "I should have asked if you had a minute."

"Oh, no, Elise, it's fine!" I assure her. "I was just doing laundry!" In reality, I was _supposed_ to be doing laundry. Instead, I was obsessing over Maxon again. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, good," She says. "Not much. Right now I am in my room. I called to tell you some wonderful news, and to check in."

"Ok. Spill." I whisper. "Oh, and do tell- How is your husband?" Elise had recently been married to a wonderful man. While I felt happy for her, it was hard not to feel jealous. We had felt the same emotions leaving the Selection; That's how we became friends. About a couple of months after America won Maxon made Elise an ambassador for New Asia. She agreed. In a meeting, she met someone, got married, moved to New Asia, and currently, she's still settling. At least that's what Natalie told me.

"Busy, of course," She says. "But I... but I think I feel love for him anyway."

"You think?!" I cry. "You think you feel love? You didn't love him when you got married?" I try not to be nosy, but it comes naturally.

She quiets for a minute. "No. But I do now. That's all that matters." Her tone stopped me from asking any more questions.

"So about the news?" I say after hesitating a minute.

"Oh! Well, Kriss... I'm pregnant!" She cries.

My jaw drops. _Elise is pregnant?!_ My brain screams. "Oh my gosh, Elise, congrats! I can't tell you how happy I feel right now!" And that was the truth.

"Thank you! Isn't it a surprise? I sure was surprised..." She giggles. "Well, I have to go now- I have a bunch of other people to call- But I promise to call soon. Do you promise?" She teases.

"Of course," I roll my eyes. "Congrats again. Bye!"

"Bye!" We hang up. I jump off my bed. Wow! I can't believe Elise is having a baby!

"Dang," I say to myself, "I forgot to ask about the gender!" Oh well.

* * *

 **So, how was the story? Before you ask, yes, Elise actually did have a baby. (It says so in the Happily Ever After book) Don't forget to comment on the chapter! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
